No One
by inafaroffland
Summary: No one suspected anything odd about these two kids. No one noticed these two kid’s grades slip by their chance of a decent college. No one knew what would erupt at lunch today. To bring the gun or not too. I was inspired by P.O.D's song Youth of the Natio


I own nothing...Read on...

* * *

She slammed the front door out of anger at her parents and ran to her bus stop late. The bus not seeing her rushed by not stopping. She cursed, this day was getting worse by the second. When it started to downpour, she ran to his house. His father had already opened the side door for her. His mother had gotten towels and his old jacket for her. He had just woken up from a 3-hour sleep and had a huge hangover from the party last night. He was an alcoholic while she preferred drugs. She muttered thanks while driving to school in their new car. Her family's car is a rundown old station wagon, which drives only her father to work and to a bar. _No one_ suspected anything odd about these two kids. _No one _noticed these two kid's grades slip by their chance of a decent college. _No one_ knew what would erupt at lunch today.  
~Lillian Truscott and Nathan Grey

She knew exactly what to do in dangerous situations. Kick the attacker in weak spots like the gut or stomach. Scream, all attackers hate noise. Bite the attacker. And if in a fire, Stop, Drop, and Roll. But who would dare attack me? A 180 pound 16 year old? She wasn't even pretty, knew no one important, and no one hated her really. Her father was a hard working strict professor. Who cared if she died or killed herself? Waste of space and air and the bullet she killed herself with, they'd say. Why would she use the self defense if she never wanted to wake up again? Should she bring her daddy's gun or not? Well, by today's lunch every one will know who I am.  
~Miley Stewart **A/N I didn't acually mean to make Miley like the bad one. I just stuck names in after writing the thing…**

Why do people search for the pursuit of happiness? Love, Devotion, Cults…He sat in his editor seat for the newspaper in 3rd period, daydreaming about her, his girlfriend. Wonder where she wants to go for lunch? She has been craving the most peculiar things this month. He hopes she'll want pizza. Half an hour till he gets to kiss her again. He was addicted to porn but who would accuse him? The most likely to success in his grade. _No one_ that's who. He never talked to anybody about it not even to his best friend. ~Oliver Oken

She has to tell him she's pregnant before she starts to show. 20 more minutes till I see him again and we can talk about the baby. ~Joni

She was about to get out of Algebra class with him at her heels, both ready for the day to 'begin' at the park. She had some and he brought some coke that was spiked with Vodka from home. But before they reached the door a gunshot rang, out through the school. Both heard nothing but the _crack_ of the gun, echoing in their ears and both knew they had been caught. ~Lillian Truscott and Nathan Grey

She felt free, all the kids falling to her feet begging for mercy and cowering in fear but of course none of them knew who I was. But she thought this was the new videogame she had just bought from tee store and had stayed up all night trying to beat her high score. She ran through rooms shooting anyone she saw, Watching the stoner girl and alcoholic boy fall dead, shot in the bathrooms and watched as a pregnancy test rolled to her shoes with a pink plus sign. Then trying to get to the next level she ran outside into the sunlight. Expecting a high score but getting a bullet to her own shoulder not from her gun. As she lost consciousness, she knew this was not a game anymore and it was real. All of _this _was real. ~Miley Stewart **A/N see I told you. I wasn't like just picking her to be mean or something it jus ended up that way.**

His girlfriend and baby dead? The doctors had told him 7 ½ years earlier. He sat watching a video he had made of her laughing and commenting about how he should be in it with her just not her. A pop up pooped up and he sat for a minute staring at the _click here _button. It was a porn site and he knew it was a problem now. He looked over at her frozen face; he bolted from his chair and got in his car. He would go anywhere but here at home where he could do anything he pleased. Today would have been their last day together if it were 7 ½ years earlier. The next day was when she had been found in the bathroom shot, he wished somehow he had known to get a bathroom pass and seen her in their closet or something. Far away was where they should have gone. _He __was__ a dad. _He watched him self pull over and cry tremendously. ~Oliver Oken

Why? She cried…she sat in a women's facility prison. She was here with a 50-year sentence plus 30 years of probation. And she had thought up a way to die. If she were to climb high enough then fall on her head she could be saved by death. She started to run and jump and climb her way to the top of the surrounding fence. She felt the guards shout at her and fire around her. They wanted her to die in the prison but not on their new fence. Other women stood round sneering at her. She jumped and felt the concrete around her body. She had hit the ground with a huge thud pain shot through her head and knew she would get her wish to never wake again. This was real with no do-overs and she thought of _Lilly, Nate, Joni, and Oliver. _Her old friends who had fallen away and she had shot that day. ~Miley Stewart

Not one of those kids

Said _I Love You_ to his or her

Parents that morning. Not one

Of those kids expected anything

Out of the ordinary but a pop quiz.

* * *

Reveiw...


End file.
